the snowy night of sorrow
by Beato-chaan
Summary: screw the title, plzz read 3 it was a really long time ago i wrote a fanfic so i really wants rewives xXONESHOTxX


Sakura Mikan was now 16 and had changed alot in 6 years, her hair that was in pigtails was now down and was flowing, her body changed and had the curves that where in just the right place but she was still that cute, engernic and innocent girl she was when she was 10.

She walked happily to class with her boyfriend, Hyuuga Natsume aka the schools hearthrob. Natsume hasn't changed at all, he still teases mikan about her underwear like he use to when they where ten and Mikan got mad and tried hitting him and stuff but since Natsume was better than her she always failed no matter what she did. Mikan is still isn't good at math and is always scolded by Jinno-sensei aka Jin-jin.

"ne, Natsume~ do you know what day it is tomorrow?" she asked her oh-so-hot-boyfriend Natsume

"No, and i dont care Polka-dots" he said emotionless as always

"oh..." she said lowly and got disappointed and sad that he forgot their anniversary, it's been exacly 6 years from tomorrow that they become together.

"What?" asked Natsume and looked at Mikan

"Betsuni, let's go to class or we will be late" she faked a smile and dragged him to class, since they are having Narumi-sensei

~~~~~~~~~~~~~After class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love Narumi-sensei's lessons" smiled Mikan happily and stood up

"Tch, how can you like his gay-classes, polka?" asked Natsume, still reading his manga

"first of all Natsume, it's not "gay-class" and for the second Narumi-sensei is good at teaching!" she hmphed and walked away

Mikan got out of her room after taking a shower and was walking to Natsume's special star room and opened the door and before she even got to say anything, she heard moans from the bedroom and then saw Natsume..with another girl!

"No way..." tears sweelled up and closed the door and hold her hand to her mouth and she didn't wanna believe it, natsume would never cheat on her, right? she looked again and saw Natsume and that other girl half-naked, kissing eachother passionatly and then heard him say

"mm...Rika...i love you" mumbled Natsume between their kisses

the girl named Rika smiled playfully and kissed him again "love you too, Natsu-kun" smiled Rika

Mikan's heart broke apart of hearing Natsume said those words to another girl and quickly closed the door and ran out in the cold weather (it is winter now).

Mikan walked weakly in the cold night and tried to stay warm in the cold night but it was impossible, the tears started to come and rolled slowly down on her cheeks and looked up at the shining stars on the sky and wished she was on of them

"this is a joke...it has to be...he w-would never c-cheat on me" mian mumbled to herself, trying to convince herself that that scene never happend but she knows she has to realize the horrible truth.

she gently sank down on the tree as the white snow started to pour down on her as looking at the sky with a smile. Her breathing became slower by minute after minute and Mikan smiled at the sky, mumbling some words then suddenly her heart stopped beating for the last time and the hand that where held up towards the sky as she was trying to catch a star it fell down to the

ground lifeless. Mikan died after that.

Natsume that was making out with Rika felt a pang in his heart and had a bad feeling that something bad has happend and a picture of mikan flashed his mind, he pushed Rika out of his lap and without a word he ran out of his room and out in the cold and looked after Mikan desperetly adn then he stopped to catch his breath and looked somewhere and saw a foot and ran their and then he saw a person lying against the tree but it wasn't just a person or a student

it was his girlfriend Sakura Mikan that was lying against that tree, lifeless

Natsume ran to her and shook her gently "Mikan, are you okey??" he shooked her more and realized she's not here anymore and tears start to swell up he took her body to his and hugged her and finally realized, because he thought he saw someone looking at them and it was Mikan. It was his fault she died,

"i'm sorry Mikan...i'm soo sorry...please forgive me" cried Natsume and held her tightly

But Mikan was not on earth anymore, she was now in heaven as a an angel, a beautiful and shining white angel.

Natsume took one löast look at her and decided to follow her, he really wanted to be with her, having a family, marry her and be with her forever and now he could be with her forever: in heaven...

that day the teachers found the bodys of two teenages: Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume, lying lifeless against the tree. No one really knew what what happend but they sure knew that those two where now together in a better place

~~~~~The End~~~~~

Emii-chan: this was pretty good + it was also based on my poem *smiles while licking on her lollipop*

Mikan: You made a poem, Emii-chan? *smiled*

Emii: yupp, lots of them both about love and death but mostly love...i love making poems *smiles*

Natsume: i bet it sucks...just like you suck *emotionless*

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!

Emii-chan: shut up, Hyuuga or you'll suffer from my Baka Bazooka 9.5 *glared darkly at Natsume*

Mikan: you made that yourself? *chocked*

Emii-chan: nope, i bought it from Hotaru for free *smirk*

Natsume: tch, that inventor freak never gives anything free *rolled his eyes*

Mikan: *hit Natsume on his head hard* Natsume no baka!! dont call my beloved Hotaru a freak!!

Emii-chan: i got it for free since i gave her photos of you, Hyuuga *smirks and shows a picture with Natsume in his bed and holds a teddy bear while having his thumb in his mouth*

Mikan: ahahahahah!! Natsume is sucking on his thumb, like a baby!! ahaha!! *laughs and looked at the picture*

Natsume: *dark aura is rising* you son of a...

Emii-chan: dont say it or i show another photo...*whisper in his ear* with you in a strawberry patten boxers (idk if it's said like that O.O)

Natsume: .......

Emii-chan: *smirks and hide the photos*

Mikan: Emii-chan does not own Gakuen Alice or it's characters only Tachibana-sama does!!


End file.
